Zashu Scathach
Zashu is a Wanderer who merely arrived wherever he is due to the sea taking him there, he has no goal in mind as he travels, merely looking for another place to go and another day to live. He is not looking for trouble nor is he looking to do good. Appearance General Appearance Zashu is a young man with pale yellow orbs wearing a black jacket with green highlights and a black shirt underneath. His pants are ashen grey in color while he wears black gloves, and boots. His right eye is paler than his left and this is due to his blindness in it. He wears belts that holds his tools and weapons. Personality Zashu has a mentality of 'the end justifies the means' and thus is willing to do anything that benefits him. Often cold and distant. He is not one to butt in other's business but if it interests him enough he would try to join without looking like a idiot. He is calm on most occassions, even in combat he maintains his composure. Due to him killing his foster father he is traumatized whenever he uses his Electro but is willing to use it should the situation calls for it. He will not hesitate to leave a stranger to die. He will fight with all he can should a friend be in trouble, but will try to keep himself distant. Character Background As a child he was experimented on by scientists residing in Zoan in order to understand how the 'mink' tribe works, how they generated electricity. Zashu was their solution to this, they were successful in their experiments but an accident happened and he seemed to 'lose' his abilities, he was defective in their eyes, being a failed experiment now. His failure lead them to leave Zoan and sail to a dangerous, isolated island in East Blue so they could dump him. There he was picked up by a wandering blacksmith who was looking in the are for some ores for his crafts, upon seeing him, was apalled someone would even dare think of leaving a child in such dangerous lands. He was raised by the blacksmith, a half giant and half dwarf, something even he still wonders how it happened. The blacksmith trained him in his crafts and even taught him how to wield every weapon he creates, as a blacksmith must know what he is using to truly create a good sword. He used the dangerous animals as training dummies and even taught him how to kill. The blacksmith's ego was wounded and was elated when someone younger than him made a better sword on a fluke. The blacksmith told him of his dream to find the one ore made of a God's blood crystalized through time and should someone make a weapon out of it, he didn't say the whole story but by the tone of his voice Zashu could tell the blacksmith has had the dream since he was a kid. They didn't stick around in the same island for long and eventually left it, opting to look for other spots to find another ore deposit, he was 5 at the time. The island they arrived in next contained a library with a vast array of knowledge available, due to having his ego wounded, the blacksmith sent him to learn while he went off to gather. There he learned a couple of things he could've used and some things he was better off not knowing. Once again, they left that island and set off to another one when he became 6. When he became older he discovered he could generate electricity and was excited to show the blacksmith, wondering if he could use his newfound ability to aid him in his work. However, due to his inexperience, Zashu accidentally used Electro and killed him, his final words were telling him it was a mistake and everything would be fine as the life in his eyes faded. Zashu was traumatized, and tried not to use it but circumstances forced him and eventually he became adept enough to use it on command. In order to not forget the kind blacksmith, he kept on forging and forging and trained till an accident occurred and he lost the use of his right eye. He was 10 at the time. In one of the books he has read as when he was younger they regaled him of tales of beings capable of using the very elements of Gaia as weapons, be it in the form of swords, lances, bows and arrows etc. Zashu was very reluctant, but in order to heighten his chances of fulfilling his dream, he was willing to do what he hated, and tried to remake them using his ability to generate lightling. For the most part he was successful, being able to make it solid, but it was so weak and lasted only a couple of minutes, it was useless at the moment. Though he was determined to make it into something great. Once he felt he was old enough he set out to sea and went to find the ore the blacksmith dreamed of finding, so he could bury it alongside his corpse. Character History Vanquished Dawn Saga: N/A Aspects # Resourceful. # Blacksmith. # Calm Stat Points Abilities Scaled Skin The side effect of being experimented, he has gained the ability to cover his skin with thick and hard scales meant for protection. It is a full body transformation. Ability Cost Ability Techniques Fighting Style Electro Users of Electro can channel electricity through parts of their bodies in order to shock anything they touch.This power can also be channeled through weapons.This technique grants extra damage to attacks, giving the opponents electric burns and paralysis. Even with his birth defect he is capable of doing this. Fighting Style Cost Fighting Style Techniques Item Inventory Gear Inventory Category:Player Characters